prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Averno
Averno (March 9, 1977), whose real name is Renato Ruiz Cortés, is a Mexican profesional wrestler. Career Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (1995–2011) He began wrestling in 1995 under the name Rencor Latino (Latin Hostility) after being trained by his father, a former wrestler and referee named Rodolfo Ruiz. He soon started working as an undercarder for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. He won his first mask in 1998 when he defeated Apolo Chino in Arena Coliseo after a midcard feud. He continued wrestling in the midcard until he was recruited by El Satánico in the summer of 2001 to be part of his new Infernales group. Averno During a televised segment Satánico used his supposed “satanic powers” to turn técnico (good guy) Rencor Latino into one of his "minions", the rudo (bad guy) known as "Averno". The fact that his previous identity as Rencor Latino was openly acknowledged, has led Averno to sometimes wear a mask where one side is the “Averno side” and the other side is the “Rencor Latino side” as a reference to his previous identity. Satanico and Averno were joined by Mephisto who had previously wrestled as Astro Rey, Jr. The trio feuded with Último Guerrero, Rey Bucanero and Tarzan Boy over the year with Averno and Satánico unsuccessfully challenging Guerrero and Bucanero for their World Tag Team championship in August 2001 when Satánico was disqualified for using a low blow. A month later, Los Infernales defeated Guerrero's group (who were forced to change their name to Los Guerreros del Infierno as a result of this match) in a steel cage match when Máscara Mágica, the fourth member of Los Guerreros, was the last man in the cage, ending the feud for the most part. In 2002, the trio won the Mexican National Trios Championship in Guadalajara, Jalisco and began feuding with La Familia de Tijuana (Nicho el Millonario, Halloween and Damián 666). The trio lost the title to La Familia in September 2002 but continued feuding into 2003 when Los Infernales and La Familia wrestled a no contest in June. After Nicho stopped appearing for CMLL, Los Infernales won a tournament to become the number one contenders for the CMLL World Trios Championship but lost to the championship team of Black Tiger III, Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Universo 2000 on August 1. At the end of the year, Averno and Mephisto turned on Satánico but there was no major feud afterwards and the pair spent much of the year teaming with Olímpico in midcard matches. In September 2004, Averno defeated Zumbido in a decision match for the vacant NWA World Middleweight Championship. Shortly afterwards, he was starting to get pushed as a foil to the up-and-coming Místico and he and Mephisto became de facto members of Los Guerreros del Infierno. Averno appeared in several matches on the top of the card, including his main event match against El Hijo del Santo for Santo's WWA Welterweight Championship where he lost clean. In February 2005, he lost the NWA Middleweight title to Místico but he and Mephisto defeated Atlantis and Blue Panther for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship in April. When Shinsuke Nakamura and Hiroshi Tanahashi from New Japan Pro Wrestling came to CMLL, Averno teamed with them at first but the two turned on him, leading to a trios match with Averno teaming with Último Guerrero and Rey Bucanero against Nakamura, Tanashi and Shigeo Okumura on the 72nd EMLL Anniversary show. Averno and Mephisto finished the year defending their tag team title 7 times, with the most prominent being on the last Arena México show of 2005 when they defeated El Hijo del Santo and Negro Casas in the main event. In early 2006, they defended their titles against Místico and Black Warrior twice. In the first match, they won by disqualification when Black Warrior interfered in the match after being pinned and in the second match two weeks later, Black Warrior turned on Místico. In April, they lost the tag team titles to the team of Místico and Negro Casas, ending their year-long reign. On September 17 Averno defeated Negro Casas to win the CMLL World Middleweight Championship. On January 16, 2009 he and his long tag team partner lost the CMLL World Tag Teams Championship to La Sombra and Volador Jr. On July 22, 2009, Averno lost one of his Middleweight titles, the CMLL World Middleweight Championship, to Hijo del Fantasma. After the match, despite being a rudo Averno showed respect and celebrated with Fantasma after the match. On July 12, 2010, at the Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show Averno participated in a match where 10 men put their mask on the line in a match that featured five pareja incredibles teams, with the losing team being forced to wrestle each other with their mask on the line. His partner in the match was Último Guerrero, facing off against the teams of Atlantis and Olímpico, Místico and El Oriental, Histeria and La Sombra, Volador, Jr. and El Alebrije. Averno and Último Guerrero was the third team to escape the match. In the end Místico defeated El Oriental to unmask him. On August 16, 2010 it was announced that Averno was one of 14 men putting their masks on the line in a Lucha de Apuesta steel cage match, the main event of the CMLL 77th Anniversary Show. Averno was the first man to leave the steel cage as all three members of Los Hijos del Averno quickly left the cage, keeping their masks safe. The match came down to La Sombra pinning Olímpico to unmask him. In April 2011, Averno began feuding with La Máscara, which led to CMLL booking the two to face each other in a Mask vs. Mask Lucha de Apuesta on June 17. On June 17 at Juicio Final, Averno was defeated by La Máscara two falls to one, forcing him to unmask himself. Upon unmasking, Averno revealed that his real name was Renato Ruíz Cortes and that he was 34 years old originally from Mexico City and had been wrestling for 16 years. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Devil's Wings'' (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' :*Diving headbutt :*No-handed suicide dive :*Sitout side powerslam *'Entrance themes' :*"Mein Teil" by Rammstein Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Trios Championship (3 times) 1 with Cibernetico and Chessman, 1 with Ricky Marvin and Chessman, 1 with Chessman and Súper Fly :*AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Chessman *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Middleweight Championship (1 time) :*CMLL World Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Mephisto :*Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) with El Satánico and Mephisto :*NWA World Middleweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) with Ephesto and Mephisto *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'48' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2006 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World X Cup (2008) with Rey Bucanero, Último Guerrero and Volador Jr. *[[World Wrestling Association|'World Wrestling Association']] :*WWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1977 births Category:1995 debuts Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:Lucha Libre Unida alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Spartan Wrestling Group alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración current roster Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Wrestling Martin Calderon alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers